


That's What It Takes

by padawanhilary, Telesilla



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-10
Updated: 2007-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanhilary/pseuds/padawanhilary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando finally finds out what it takes to get through to Sean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What It Takes

Orli's a little high from the club -- figuratively, not literally, though he _wishes_ it were literal. He knows he won't be able to go to sleep, and he knows, too, the only one still up will be Sean. Or...maybe he just hopes so.

He's been throwing looks Sean's way for a couple of weeks, now, and he can't figure out if Sean just isn't catching them or if he's uninterested, but damn, at this point he's about ready to fling himself in Sean's direction and ask him what it'll take.

_It's possible,_ Orlando has to acknowledge, _that he's straight._ But as he raps on Sean's door, smoky and with his last very few inhibitions relaxed with beer and horniness, he can't really consider that as a plausible reason not to try one more time. He smoothes his hands down over his dark slacks and checks the collar of his shirt, hoping he doesn't smell too much like smoke.

Sean's still up, halfheartedly watching telly while going over his lines for tomorrow. Although invited to join the youngsters at the club, he'd declined, not sure he'd be able to hold out against a determined Orlando in a situation that would undoubtedly show Orlando at his most seductive.

It's not that it isn't tempting; Orlando's fucking gorgeous after all, and Sean's been in theater far too long to be straight. But Orlando's also a collegue, and pretty damn young and hyperactive, and just generally too much for Sean to feel able to keep up with. There's also the fact that Orlando's quite probably a bottom, or maybe a nice vanilla switch, so really it's better if Sean play this whole thing like the experienced professional he knows he is.

His resolve is sorely tried when he answers the door, G&amp;T in hand, to find himself looking at Orlando, who looks fucking edible in a dark pants and a white shirt, his hair tousled and smelling a little of smoke. "Forget which room you're in?" Sean asks with a grin.

"Of course not," Orlando laughs, sliding past Sean uninvited and going straight to the mini-bar. "Everyone else is asleep or...well, a couple are still at the club, and I'm too..." He bounces on his toes and shakes his head, illustrating his own hyperactivity, and then stops abruptly. "This is all right, isn't it?" he asks, indicating his own presence with a little wave of his hand.

"Of course it is," Sean says, muting the telly. "What's it Vig's always saying? 'Mi casa es su casa.'" He joins Orli and makes himself another G&amp;T. "You have fun scandalizing people tonight?" That's a bit of a stretch actually; the HobbitsnOrli are actually far too...well, cute...to truly scandalize anyone, but Sean does have to give them credit for trying anyway.

"I never," Orlando says, trying to sound affronted. He mixes himself some random white alcohol-and-cola and drinks gingerly, then heartily. "I'm out there _trying_ to get scandalized, and no one will do it for me." He throws Sean a coy look.

"Poor you," Sean says with obvious insincerity. "You want to be scandalized, hang out with Ian; he's better at that than anyone around here." Heaving a mental sigh, Sean grabs a full bag of crisps and heads back to the sofa, fully resigned to playing stupid and ignoring Orlando's well-meaning attempts to seduce him.

Oh, and that just makes Orlando want to gnash his teeth. "Ian's got a...thing, he's..." Orlando waves his hand. "Involved." He clutches his drink in both hands and goes to sit on the sofa. "So why didn't you come out with us?" he asks, game to try again. "I bet you can scandalize a bloke as well as anybody."

"Me?" Sean shook his head. "I'm just a regular bloke; don't know the first thing about scandalizing anyone." _If you only knew...._ He frowns, putting the crisps on the table. "Forgot me bleedin' drink," he mutters, getting back up to get it.

"Oh, come on," Orlando teases broadly, reaching up to swat Sean's arse as he goes. "Even a regular bloke knows _something_ about scandal."

Sean's not sure if it was intentional or not, but should have been just a slap on the arse ends up being somewhat more than that; Orlando's stronger than he looks. Almost stumbling, Sean feels his face go red and whatever he was going to say flies right out of his head.

"Oh, sorry, God," Orlando blurts, drawing back. "Didn't mean to--" and then his own words dry up, too. It doesn't look as though he hurt Sean, not really, but...Sean looks _embarrassed._ "Really sorry," he adds, dropping his gaze in a hurry.

"No," Sean says, feeling like an idiot. "It's just...fuck," he mutters, rather wishing he hadn't already had a couple of drinks. _Or a couple more so I wouldn't have gotten hard this quickly. There's no way he's not gonna see that._

Nope; there's no way Orlando could not see that. He frowns lightly, looking up at Sean again, and then hops up, all but beaming. "Is _that_ what it takes to get you into bed?" he teases, tugging Sean's sleeve.

"Well um..." Sean begins and then he sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "It helps a lot," he finally mumbles after a moment. Oh this is absurd; he's close to twice Orlando's age and yet he feeling like a kid who's been caught in a lie.

Surprised at how seriously Sean's taking this, Orlando resists the urge to move closer. "Well," he says awkwardly. "That's...good to know, I s'pose." Only it isn't, really, and now he wishes he didn't know it at all. "If I want to take unfair advantage of you, I'll bear it in mind."

A little surprised that Orlando's not pushing it, Sean looks down at his own feet, bare under the cuffs of his sweat pants. "D'ya fancy that sort of thing?" he asks, a little surprised at himself.

"Well...yeah," Orlando answers, rubbing the back of his neck. "Every once in a while, sure." He sits back down again, toying with his unwanted drink, unsure now if they're having an intellectual discussion on the relative merits of spankings, or if it actually has some bearing. _God, what I wouldn't **give.**_

Sean goes silent for a moment and then looks up at Orlando. "I'd...I know I've been putting you off and it's not been easy. Been telling myself that you're young and someone I work with and.... I were really just afraid you'd not be into it like that. Not from the top side, leastways." By the time he's gotten that out--and where the hell does Sean Bean, RADA trained veteran actor, go at times like this, he'd like to know--he's looking at his feet again, not sure he wants to see Orlando's reaction.

"Bloody hell!" Orlando almost yelps, torn between thrilled and annoyed, "All this time?" He sets his drink down and throws himself at Sean, fixing their mouths together and digging his hands into Sean's hair.

If Sean'd known that Orlando was this inclined to be aggressive, if he'd known that kissing Orlando would be this good, he'd have chucked all his objections out the window long ago. Orlando's fingers in his hair feel great, and Sean sighs and presses against Orlando hard.

_Wanker,_ Orlando thinks, and he gives Sean a good bite to his bottom lip. "You _do_ deserve a spanking," he says, pulling back and mock-glowering. "Making me work so hard."

"Christ," Sean mutters. He looks up and offers Orlando a shaky grin. "You're probably right about that."

"Come on, then." Orlando tucks his hand into the front of Sean's sweats and makes a fist to drag him toward the bedroom. "Strip off and we'll see about it. And who's fucking who, after? Since I, unlike you, don't like to make assumptions about people?"

"I can go both ways after," Sean admits, letting Orlando haul him into the bedroom. "I do like getting fucked," he continues stripping off his sweats and t-shirt. "But I'm not adverse to doing the fucking. What do you like?"

"Well, if I'm being given a choice," Orlando says, dropping his own clothes matter-of-factly, "I rather like to do the fucking after I've spanked someone."

"I'd like that," Sean says, staring at Orlando. He'd seen Orlando in varying states of undress and even naked, but he'd never really _looked_ before. As he looks now, he comes to the conclusion that he's been fighting an attraction for far too long.

Aware that Sean's eyes are on him, Orlando straightens up, giving Sean a cocky grin as he saunters close. "So you do like me," he teases, sliding a hand up Sean's chest.

"I've always liked you," Sean says, hoarsely. "And I'm a right idiot for pretending I didn't see you as more than a friend."

"Yes, you are," Orlando grins, and he presses up against Sean fully to kiss him again, biting sharply at Sean's lip again.

Gasping, Sean kissed back, his hands moving over Orlando's sides and hips. "God," he groaned when the kiss was over. "Fuck...need you."

"All right." Orlando strokes a hand over Sean's hair, oddly moved, and nudges him toward the bed. "Let me do this, then," he murmurs. "Get comfy."

Sean looks at Orlando and then the bed, his face going red again. "Can...will you put me over your lap?" he asks. "Please?"

Oh fuck, that's hot. Orlando nods, swallowing. "Yeah." He sits on the edge of the bed, feet planted squarely, and he hooks an arm around Sean's waist to drag him closer. "Get over, then."

"Yeah," Sean says and even as he moves to settle himself over Orlando's lap, there's a familiar moment of disconnect when part of him wonders what in hell he's doing letting another man spank him. By the time he's settled, however, he's breathing harder and wants it so fucking much.

Orli drags his short nails over one cheek, just to be a tart, and then he levies one good smack to the same cheek, just to test.

The nails tickle just a little and Sean can't help squirming a bit. He goes still when Orlando spanks him however, letting out a deep breath and enjoying the sharp feeling of heat on his arse. "God..."

"Mmm." Orlando likes the sound of that, and when he strikes again, and then again, he can already feel the heat tingling through his palm, and he presses his thigh up a little under Sean, shifting it a little against Sean's erection.

Every time he lets someone do this, Sean finds that he's forgotten just how much he likes the shameful nature of it all. Even as he moans and squirms on Orlando's lap, he can feel how hot his face is--easily as hot as his arse at the moment--and for a moment, he wants to beg Orlando to stop.

Orlando just keeps going, though, ignoring the burn in his hand as he brings it down over and over. He's switching sides, now, heating both cheeks equally, and God, he loves the look of Sean's ass all red and splotchy like this.

And now the shame is disappearing under the pain of it--astounding that just someone's hand can hurt this much--and the heat that seems to spread out over Sean's whole body. He groans, hearing his breathing start to hitch, and he wonders if his body will let him cry or if Orlando will stop before that.

That groan goes right through Orli, and he shifts his hips a little, managing to land the blows just a little harder. "Tell me," he grits out, "if it's too much." He doesn't think so, but he's wishing he'd considered that before and asked for a safeword or a warning word or something, but it's too late for that now.

"It's not," Sean says, and yeah his breath is already catching in his throat. "Needed it," he gets out, and that's really an understatement. _I knew I needed it but not that I needed it this much._ There's a lump in his throat now and he's moving with Orlando's hand, raising up to meet each blow.

Oh, fuck, Orlando's stomach goes even hotter at the sight and feel of Sean rocking up to meet his hand, and he rests his other arm across Sean's shoulders, hooking his hand around Sean's arm; he's not really holding Sean down and he's not even holding him still, but the illusion's awfully hot as he continues to spank Sean red.

It's that, the idea that Orlando is going to go the distance with him, is not going to let Sean think about moving, that sends Sean over. "God," he whispers harshly as the tears begin to fall. "Orlando...."

That makes Orlando's breath catch, the tone in Sean's voice, and he's determined to go just a little longer, to keep on ignoring the screaming stinging in his hand as he takes Sean the rest of the way.

Soon Sean is actually sobbing, less from the pain, which while certainly present, isn't dire, and more from the emotional release that comes easiest with he's over a man's lap like his. He doesn't' try to figure it out; it's enough that he's managed to cry, and he can always dwell on why later. For now all he knows is that this is so fucking good.

Orlando knows somehow that it's time to bring this down, so he eases off by degrees, landing the blows more lightly and then just petting, running his fingers over the hot skin.

"Kneel on the floor," he says softly. "Chest on the bed."

Tears still sliding down his cheeks, Sean obeys. It's easier now and he can tell that he's almost done crying. That Orlando knew enough to bring him down slowly, to let him have his emotional moment before they moved on to the sex, speaks volumes about his experience, and Sean resolves to apologize for doubting him.

While Sean gets into position, Orlando rummages around the top of the nightstand and then into a drawer for lube and a condom. When he comes back, he just takes a moment to stroke Sean's shoulders and back. "Relax," he murmurs as he slicks up his fingers. "Nice and easy." He presses in gently, one, then two, making sure Sean can take it so soon after.

"Yeah," Sean moans pressing back against Orlando's fingers. "So good." He feels greedy and knows that he'll want to make this up to Orlando, to give him a night of whatever he wants, but now he just needs to feel Orlando inside him.

Orlando goes as slowly as he can stand to, and then he's pulling his fingers out with a little moan and putting on the rubber, and when he finally starts to sink into Sean, he has to drop his head down and groan, gripping Sean's hips strongly and keeping him spread open. "So fucking good," he agrees roughly.

"Don't need to be gentle," Sean manages to say. "It's Ok..." And then he's shoving back against each of Orlando's strong thrusts, enjoying the feeling of Orlando's body pressing against his arse. "Fuck...bloody hell...good...."

Pleased, Orlando bends down over Sean's back and wraps an arm around his waist, and that angle lets him snap his hips forward, fucking Sean in hard bursts. He lets out a heavy, rough groan and reaches down with his free hand to wrap it around Sean's cock, stroking quick and hard.

"Oh fuck!" Sean yells. It's all he can get out before coming so hard that it leaves him breathless and dizzy.

"Good," Orlando hitches out before he's coming himself, driven over by the heat of Sean's skin and way he sounds as the climax hits him.

"Good," he breathes again, resting his forehead between Sean's shoulders and then pressing a kiss there.

"Thank you," Sean says, his voice rough. He tries to clear his throat and coughs a little. "Bed?"

"Yeah." Orlando sacrifices a stray piece of laundry to the cleanup and strips off the condom, giving Sean just a bit of space as he climbs into the bed -- but then as soon as Sean's settled, Orlando's right there, wrapping himself around Sean's body as much as he can manage. "That was brilliant," he murmurs happily, licking at Sean's neck and sighing.

"Yeah it was," Sean murmurs, feeling quite content to be close to Orlando like this. "Thank you, I think it was kind of obvious how much I needed that."

Orlando brushes the backs of his fingers over Sean's cheek. "I'd say so," he nods, and he kisses Sean again. "Really...any time you want that, I'd be..." he laughs softly. "More than happy to provide, you know."

"Thank you," Sean repeats. "But," and he goes up on one elbow to look at Orlando. "What do you want?"

"Oh," Orlando laughs. "Eventually I s'pose I'll allow you to give me the same treatment. At least fuck me. I like all sorts of roughness." He smiles up at Sean, and now that they're in bed, post-coital, tangled up together, he can let himself be a little floored that he managed to get here at all. "Wow," he breathes, reaching up to toy with Sean's hair.

"I can do that," Sean says. "Now that you understand that I'm not _just_ a bit of rough." He smiles a little. "I was a stupid git and I apologize for thinking that's all you wanted."

"You were a stupid git," Orlando agrees solemnly. "But it's all good, now."

 

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> We were just in the mood to write spanking fic. This is the result.


End file.
